Fluttershy
Fluttershy, voiced by Max Gilardi, is a pegasus who is proved to be very timid and shy, but is really a psychopathic serial killer. As a sign of foreshadowing, her cutie mark consists of a bloody dagger. History Fluttershy first appeared watching Applejack eating a lot of apples with her friends saying, "Hey, hey, hey! This I gotta see." She and the others also witnessed Applejack going into a coma from eating all of the apples, and went to see if she was okay. After discovering that Discord had escaped from his imprissionment of stone to cause havoc to Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle went to see if Fluttershy could help her find the Elements of Harmony. Fluttershy was then shown eating what might of been grass as Twilight snuck up behind her and began poking her in the butt a few times with her horn. This got the now-surprised pegasus' attention as she turned around and said, "Hey, hey, hey! Quit poking me with your thing!" Twilight then asked Fluttershy if she had seen the Elements of Harmony, to which she replied by saying she hasn't and that she should also stay out of her shed. Fluttershy later appeared getting a new dress from Rarity (who told her that it wouldn't make her look like such an "unwashed tramp", and dropped it onto her head with her levitation magic). After receiving the said dress, she told Rarity to stay out of her shed as well. Spike, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie later tried to look for the Elements of Harmony inside Fluttershy's shed, but had just forgot about what she said about people going in there. Spike tried to remember what she said through some flashbacks (all of them which completely end with her catch phrase "STAY OUT OF MY SHED"), but Spike completly ignored these less than subtle hints, by stating "I think she says we're always welcome in her Shed". The trio then entered the shed, only to find out that Fluttershy is completely crazy, who had killed all of her animals and decorated the walls with their organs. Spike is shocked, not because of the dead animals, but from Fluttershy's collection of "PlayPony" copies (a pun on PlayBoy) in a box (which seemed to also get Rainbow Dash's attention, arousing her). Even though Pinkie actually "did" notice the dead animals, she just considered it as "weird art." Rainbow Dash then told her that this is what they should've expected from "some quiet bitch who spends all her time in the woods with small woodland creatures." Shockingly, Spike then found out that Fluttershy had also killed Derpy Hooves and made her into a decorative toaster cozy. To make things even worse, Fluttershy had unexpectedly returned to her shed and discovered that the three of them were in there. As she was standing in the shed's doorway, Fluttershy reveals her TRUE NATURE, and she got out a chainsaw and said, "What'd I tell ya'll about coming in my shed?!?" She then began to sing a song (sung to the tune of the theme to Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids, in reference to who her voice sounds similar to) backed up by both the animal skeletons and the Derpy toaster. Both Spike and Pinkie were able to escape by jumping out the windows, but unfortunately, Rainbow Dash didn't escape time in enough as she suddenly got locked up in a torture chair. Fluttershy then continued to sing her song as she began to slice Rainbow in half with her chainsaw saying "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Gonna eat your brains!". Just as the song ends, police cars were shown lining up outside the shed. Two police officer ponies then barged themselves into the shed and demanded to know what was going on. Fluttershy (using the face she has in the actual show) tried to tell the cops that it wasn't what it looked like, but of course, it was hard to believe her due to the things that were surrounding her (including the supposedly-dead Rainbow Dash who had one half of her fall over). It was then revealed that Fluttershy was taken to a mental hospital, as two colts were shown dragging her to her cell (complete with both a straight jacket and muzzle). It was also shown that Spike and Pinkie Pie had witnessed the whole thing through her cell window. One year later, Fluttershy had soon got rehabilitated and was looking good as new (despite still having her creepy eye-shadowing). After checking out of the mental hospital (wearing both a small hat and tie), she waved good-bye to both the doctor and Nurse Redheart and walked along down the path with her suitcase. While she was walking, Fluttershy looked up at the sky and suddenly saw the sonic rainboom performed by Rainbow Dash (who was actually in a coma after she supposedly killed her) that reversed time back to when Applebloom was about to get crushed to death by Discord's foot. She then found herself, along with her friends, watching Rainbow Dash's epic fight with Discord (as Rainbow-Titan) and getting wiped out by a tsunami of his blood after Rainbow decapitated him with the Sword of the Holy Titans. After the fight, Fluttershy and the others visited Rainbow Dash in the hospital, congratulating her by saying that she can come in her shed any day (followed by a reminder to not to, seriously revealing that she still doesn't want people going in there for some reason). She was also happy that she and her friends were all together again, as she joined in the group hug formed by Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy was then shown, watching in amazement, as Applejack eats every apple in the orchard of Sweet Apple Acres; being proved, once again, that she really LOVES apples. Fluttershy then made one more appearance drinking tea in her newly redecorated shed (complete with pink floors, wallpaper, and furniture). From out of nowhere, Discord's decapitated head suddenly came falling out of the sky and made a crash landing right next to the shed. The head then opened its eyes and saw the now-annoyed Fluttershy saying (darkly), "You're in my shed." Non-Cannon Appearances Fluttershy was shown in her cell at the mental hospital giving a message to all of the bronies at Canterlot Gardens, until it was ruined by Spike who just passing by outside her cell window. Spike began insulting the bronies, by saying the that their costumes smelled (as poor Fluttershy tried to tell him to leave), when Pinkie Pie came along and asked what he was talking about; and what a brony is. He told Pinkie that bronies are adult men who like cartoon ponies, making her feel disgusted. Being fed up with their mean insults to the bronies, Fluttershy told Spike and Pinkie to leave by saying, "Hey hey hey. Stay outta my video feed!" However, Spike and Pinkie just laughed because they told her that she can't do anything because she's in her cell while they're outside. Unexpectedly, Fluttershy somehow got out her chainsaw and pulled the string with her tail; frightening them away. Fluttershy then giggled to herself, knowing that that would work. , Opposites from MLP: FiM and PONY.MOV * Fluttershy in MLP: FiM is voiced by a female (Andrea Libman), while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV is voiced by a male (Max Gilardi). * Fluttershy in MLP: FiM has a cutie mark that consists of three pink butterflies, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV has a cutie mark that consists of a bloody dagger. * Fluttershy in MLP: FiM uses her wings, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV doesn't. * Fluttershy in MLP: FiM does not have a catchphrase, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV's catchphrase is "Hey hey hey, stay out of my shed!" * Fluttershy in MLP: FiM is a sweet, kind, and timid pony who loves and takes care of animals, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV is a completely fucking crazy, in every sense of the word. * Fluttershy in MLP: FiM speaks with a quiet voice, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV speaks with a loud voice that sounds like Fat Albert and, sometimes, Barney Gumble from The Simpsons. * Fluttershy in MLP: FiM actually is shy, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV used to pretend to be shy so that people don't know that she's really a killer. * Fluttershy in MLP: FiM is cute, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV is scary. * Fluttershy in MLP: FiM is calm, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV is insane (until she was cured, almost). * Fluttershy in MLP: FiM has a squeaky voice, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV has a raspy voice. * Fluttershy in MLP: FiM has a long mane, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV, noticeably, has a short mane. * Fluttershy in MLP: FiM takes care of animals, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV kills them (until before SWAG.MOV). * Fluttershy in MLP: FiM got bullied by three rude male pegasus, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV got bullied by Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie frequently to date. * Fluttershy in MLP: FIM was somewhat traumatized by bullying, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV doesn't seem to mind; just as long as nobody (or, otherwise, "nopony") enters her shed. * Fluttershy in MLP: FIM lives in a cottage, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV lives in a shed. * Fluttershy in MLP: FiM has turquoise eyes, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV had blue eyes shown in APPLE.MOV (even though they were turquoise in the rest of the series). * Fluttershy in MLP:FIM is completely harmless. Fluttershy in PONY.MOV is a crazy serial killer, that murdered Derpy, Dash, and likely many others. Plus the countless number of dead animals. Relationship * They're both yellow. * They both have a pink mane and tail. * They both live in the forest. * They both were bullied in the past. * They both have turquoise eyes (even though Fluttershy in PONY.MOV had blue eyes in APPLE.MOV). * They both have various pet animals (even though Fluttetshy in PONY.MOV killed all of her animals). Trivia * Fluttershy's voice and manerisms are obviously based off of Fat Albert. * She talks like Fat Albert in reference to the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode, "Bridle Gossip", where the blue flowers causes Fluttershy to talk in a deep voice. * Fluttershy's appearance in the rest of the series differ from first two episodes (along with the first half of SHED.MOV) because she was added with creepy eye-shadowing. * She is one of the characters who are shown with the actual version of him/herself's face from the actual show (along with Applejack and Spike). * She is the only one of the main ponies that never swears. * According to the paperwork at the beginning of SWAG.MOV, her full name is Flutters M. Shydale. * According to Paco's Twitter, Rarity gave him a chocolate heart she found outside of Fluttershy's shed on Hearts and Hooves Day. * Most fans of the PONY.MOV series also call her Murdershy or Fluttershed; Max Gilardi calls her Flutterguine. * At MLP: FiM voice panel at Equestria LA, one of the fans got Andrea Libman (the actual voice of Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie) to say her catchphrase in Fluttershy's actual voice. * The first time she said, "Hey hey hey, stay outta my shed," was in DRESS.MOV. * The only times she didn't say, "Stay outta my shed," were in APPLE.MOV and Hotdiggedydemon Panel Cartoon 2 (she said, "Stay outta my video feed," instead). * She is one of the main ponies who are shown growing a finger/fingers (along with Applejack, Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie). * Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are the only two ponies that speak in a masculine voice. * Even though she's cured, it's unknown why she still doesn't want people want going into her shed (maybe she's PRETENDING to be cured). * Even though she's obviously a female, the document papers shown at the beginning of SWAG.MOV confirmed that her gender is unknown (possibly due to her voice). * Despite being a psychopathic killer, Fluttershy can still manage to be cute sometimes. Gallery Pinkieyagotta.png|"Hey, hey, hey. This I gotta see." Tammpon.png|Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie look at each other, amazed, as Applejack eats a lot of apples. Up la but.png|Twilight Sparkle looking at Fluttershy's butt. tsbutt.png|"Hey, hey, hey! Quit poking me with your thing!" Prom.png|"No! Don't laugh at me! Stop laughing at me!" Murder.png|Fluttershy sings "Gonna Eatcha Brains". Ps.jpg|Fluttershy with a chainsaw. Death.png|Fluttershy (with her actual face) supposedly killed Rainbow Dash. Fs-locked.png|Fluttershy Locked up. Mane4 and Spike.png|Fluttershy and the others watching Rainbow Dash's epic fight with Discord. M6aS SWAG.MOV.png|Fluttershy and her friends in a group hug (without her dark eye-shadowing). APPLESagain.png|Fluttershy and her friends watching Applejack eating apples again. Category:Characters Category:Ponies Category:Main Characters Category:Pegasi Category:Characters voiced by Max Gilardi Category:Female Characters Category:Elements of Harmony Category:Villains Category:Females voiced by Males Category:Characters who appear in the real show Category:Heroes